In a system that includes a web server, a database (DB) server, a client apparatus and the like, update operations such as an operation of applying a patch, an operation of updating firmware and an operation of updating a virus definition are performed for each of the apparatuses. There is a concern whether or not operations of the apparatuses before the update operations are different from operations of the apparatuses after the update operations, or there is a concern whether or not functions of the apparatuses are degraded after the update operations or whether or not performance of the apparatuses is degraded after the update operations.
Traditionally, before the update operations are performed for an apparatus in a production environment that provides a service, a corresponding apparatus prepared for verification in a verification environment is verified in advance. For example, an electronic message recording apparatus has been disclosed, which transmits data at the same time intervals as time intervals between transmission of data to be transmitted and received between apparatuses and conducts a reproduction test for the occurrence of a failure. The electronic message recording apparatus transmits an electronic message for transmission and reception of data unrelated to verification at short time intervals at a high speed and efficiently performs a simulation.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2010-81194, 2001-44993 and 2001-195270 disclose related techniques.
The conventional techniques have a problem that it is not easy to perform advance verification.
For example, for a system in which a plurality of apparatuses interoperate with each other in multiple layers, it takes time and costs to prepare for verification since, for example, a system having the same configuration as a configuration of a production system may be prepared as a system configured to perform advance verification.